Je suis pas dans le merde!
by WoodyBoo
Summary: Sasuke… Sakura m'a quitté. Quand Naruto invente une énormité, dans le but de cacher la vérité. Seulement, la vérité finit toujours par se savoir ! C'est pire quand on est connu pour être le roi des malchanceux. Pauvre blondinet… Prologue en ligne, UA, yaoi… ( J'ai modifier le dernier chapitre le 10/03/13, en ajoutant des infos sur les personnages)
1. Chapter 1

A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT : Je sais il y a des fautes, merci de rester courtois dans vos commentaire pas la peine crier au_ foutage de gueule, _je fais avant tout cette fiction pour vous faire plaisir, partager quelque chose et non pas pour vous rendre aveugle... désolé si c'est raté.

Aussi c'est ma première fiction, merci de donner un avis ^^je suis assez perplexe…désolé je sais que c'est court mais ce n'est qu'un prologue.

**JE CHERCHE DES PERSONNES INTERESSEES PAR L'ECRITURE D'UNE FICTION A PLUSIEURS CES VACANCES CI. LAISSEZ UN COMMENTAIRE OU UN MESSAGE PRIVE ! Merci ( **

_Les pensées sont en italique._

Prologue

« Arrête de rire» s'énerva un certains blond, plus que lassé des gloussements moqueurs de son ami. Cet ami posté à ses côtés dans sa cuisine de nouveau célibataire riait aux éclats malgré le regard noir qu'il lui lançait . C'était assez rare d'ailleurs de le voir le laisser aller de cette manière songea Naruto incrédule mais heureux de pouvoirs voir Sasuke comme cela. Un Sasuke, la tête rejeté en arrière, les joues rougies, qui rit comme un damné était un spectacle bien étrange, voir flippant pour certains.

Naruto observa son ami calmer petit à petit son rire, il ne restait plus qu'un large sourire sur le visage.

« Putain, j'en ai mal aux joues » se plaignit Sasuke massant les parties endolories.

« Bien fait ! » lui lança Naruto bien content que son ami n'en ressorte pas indemne de ce foutage de gueule.

« Aller quoi, tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre après une annonce comme celle-ci ? » En disant cela Sasuke se leva dans l'initiative de se faire un café. Naruto le fixé totalement figé, _non mais c'était quoi cette question débile ? _se disait-il.

« Je sais pas moi …. du RE-CON-FORT peut être ? T'es mon ami après tout ça sert à ça non ?...» répondit-il totalement blasé.

Sasuke se figea à son tour, une main versant le café dans une tasse déjà pleine, le visage perplexe tourné vers son ami.

-« Allo ! je suis sasuke Uchiwa , pas ton doudou » signala-t-il un sourcil levé.

« Oh est puis arrête ton jeu de sourcil, ou j'te les arrache ! Et t'as intérêt de nettoyer ton merdier, j'suis pas monsieur propre ! » Cria le blondinet furieux, il se dirigea vers le canapé du petit salon où il s'y jeta rageusement, bien décidé à bouder. Sasuke toujours dans la cuisine restée dans l'incompréhension. _Un jeu de sourcil ?_

« LE CAFE BORDEL ! » hurla Naruto du salon faisant sortant Sasuke de sa stupeur.

« Bah tien je pensais pas en avoir fait autant »Fixant les litres de cafés renversés sur le plan de travail et le sol, pas gêné du tout. Laissant tout en plan il alla rejoindre son meilleur ami dans le salon.

« T'es triste ? » questionna Sasuke

« Hein ? Pour ma cuisine ? Bah un peu, ça va coller tu sa…. »

« J'te parle de Sakura crétin » Le coupa Sasuke affligé.

« Ha, je sais pas, je pense pas » avoua-t-il fixant son ami. Il détourna les yeux « Je crois que je suis juste choqué »

Sasuke souffla, « si tu l'es pas, me demande pas de te réconforter baaka » Il rejeta la tête en arrière prenant appuis sur le bord du vieux canapé. Naruto le regardais un sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke était vraiment une belle personne.

« Oui t'as pas tort teme » avoua-t-il en imitant son ami.

Ils restèrent comme cela un moment avant que Sasuke ne reprenne la parole.

« Sakura et Hinata ensemble ça doit être … » commença-t-il ….

« Chauuuud » termina Naruto Les deux amis partirent dans un rire.

« Mais tu sais elles sont pas ensemble, elle m'a juste quitté en me disant qu'elle aimait Hinata » Rectifia Naruto

« Ouai ouai » répondit Sasuke l'esprit ailleurs, « Bon monsieur ma-copine-m'a-lâché-parce-qu'elle-est-lesbienne-et-que-j'ai-dû-la-degouter-des-hommes je vais te laisser hein ! » lança-t-il moqueur.

Sasuke se leva du canapé près à partir, Naruto lui toujours assis n'y prêta pas attention.

« Bye teme »

Un claquement de porte confirma le départ de Sasuke. Une fois seul Naruto s'allongea sur le canapé et se permis un long soupir. Il détestait mentir a sont meilleurs ami mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. _Sakura lesbienne ? Mais quelle connerie. _Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de sortir un bobard aussi gros que celui-là _? Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit qu'elle s'était juste lassée de lui ? Ou bien dire la vérité et lui avouer que c'était lui qui avait mis un terme à cette relation._

« Lui dire la vérité » chuchota pour lui-même. « Sasuke, j'ai quitté Sakura pour une raison simple, je suis attiré par les hommes et par toi en particulier. »

Sa déclaration raisonnait dans son appartement vide, entendu par personne. _La vérité est stupide_ songea-t-il.

Il tendit la main pour atteindre son paquet de cigarette tout en songeant qu'une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il était officiellement dans un merdier pas possible.

Car à 23 ans, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki est raide dingue de Sasuke Uchiwa, le plus connard de tous ces amis. Un homme qui plus est.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je pense poster la suite Mercredi, une suite plus longue ! **^^ Merci de commenter** même si c'est court, **ça me donnera envie de continuer**… et puis je ne suis pas confiante… Sinon je n'ai pas pris la peine de les décrire, je pense le faire dans le prochain chapitre même si on sait déjà tous à quoi ils ressemblent XD. Idem pour leur situation dans la vie : ça sera vus dans le prochain chapitre. JE CHERCHE UNE BETA LECTRICE SINON ? ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

INFO : Désolé pour le retard **énorme** pour cette fiction, avec la rentrée en Fac de médecine je n'ai pas trouvé un moment moi, et ça m'énerve car j'ai de super idées mais pas le temps de les mettre sur papier. Je préfère me consacrer entièrement à mes études. MAIS IL Y AURA BIEN UNE SUITE à cette fiction, j'attends juste de passer mes partiels, c'est-à-dire en Décembre. J'espère que vous comprenez. Sur ce je vous dis à dans deux moi !

Mello alias WoodyBoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Salut tout le monde, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de "Je suis pas dans la merde!".

Mon PC a eu un horrible problème, en faite mon chargeur à grillé et apparement il n'est pas couvert par la garantie... du coup je peux plus utiliser mon pc.

Sur ce je remercie les gens qui ont follow ma fic et m'excuse pour cette attente, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes mais ca n'excuse pas tout.

En bref je vous laisse avec ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

PS: Pour qui est de l'appel pour écrire une fiction à plusieurs il est toujours valable pour cet été 2013!

**FICTION NON CORRIGE POUR LE MOMENT ! DONC OUI JE SUIS A LA RECHERCHE D'UNE BETA DISPONIBLE SURTOUT! QUI POURRAIT AUSSI CORRIGER UNE FIC QUE JE COMPTE POSTER LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE!**

**je vous invite à lire mon autre fiction! ^.^ suffit d'aller sur mon profil pour y avoir acces !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

-"Kiba tu vas arreter de rire oui ou merde?" questionna violemment Naruto. Il en avait réellement marre de susciter cette réaction lorsqu'il parlait de sa situation actuelle. Kiba était en face de lui avec un air que Naruto jugerait de mi ahuri mi stupide tatoué sur le visage s'il n'avait pas été un ami proche.

Debout, en face du stand salade-crudité de leur restaurant universitaire, Kiba s'était brusquement arreté, bloquant ainsi la file d'élèves qui regardaient maintenant d'un air mauvais les deux grands ado. L'un apparament gèner et l'autre totalement ailleurs, le visage tordu d'une étrange grimace.

-" Non mais sincèrement Naruto... t'as trop regardé de sitecom" placa difficilement le jeune brun entre deux rires.

Ce dernier fronca les sourcils, vexces.

-"Roh mais ferme ta gueule Medor! !" retorqua-t-il mais déjà son ami ne l'écoutait plus.

Bien décidé à ne plus subir ca, qui plus est en public, Naruto décida de planter Kiba pour aller s'installer à leur table habituelle.

Naruto connaissait KIba depuis ses 7 ans. D'abord ennemis, les deux bambins avaient appris à s'aprecier et au final s'étaient liés d'amitié, se trouvant plusieurs points communs.

Ils avaient passé la majeur partie de leur temps à troubler les cours de la primaire au lycée.

Maintenant il étaient tout les deux en Faculté d'économie et comptaient bien ne pas se perdre de vu .

Naruto observa son ami venir s'installer en face de lui sans plateau et l'air boudeur.

-" A force de rire, j'ai fais tombé mon plateau et la cuisinière refuse que je me resserve..." se plaigna t-il en louchant sur le plateau de Naruto. "dit on partage?!" implora Kiba les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoire.

-" Non , c'est bien fais pour toi! En plus le "on partage!" tu me l'as déjà faite ce matin pour le Kinder faut pas abusé mon ami!" répondi Naruto dans un élan de compassion.

- " roh allez juste une frite" insista Kiba la main déjà tendu vers l'assiette tant desiré.

- "shhh! couché Hector!" ordonna Naruto lui assaillant un petit tape sur la main voleuse.

Kiba ramena la main meurtrie contre son torse un air choqué sur le visage et s'écria d'une fois étrangement aigue pour un homme de 23 ans

-Méchant!

Naruto se permit un petit sourire en voyant la réaction de Kiba. Son ami à toujours su le faire rire dans les moments les plus triste de sa vie.

Kiba, malgré la montagne de défauts qu'il avait, restait un ami en or pour notre blond.

Il avait accepté son homosexualité des qu'il l'avait appris, et il faut le dire d'une manière un peu rude.

FLASH BACK

-"Non mais tu va voir c'est géniale ! suffit de taper youporn et hop y'a partout des nanas à poils" s'exctasia Kiba devant un Naruto plutôt intimider.

Quelque minutes avant, Kiba l'avait appelé en lui disant qu'il avait trouvé un trésor, quelque chose qui changerait leur vie. Et du haut de ses 14 ans, Naruto avait été piqué dans sa curiosité s'imaginant mille et merveille.

Au finale, des son arrivé chez Kiba , celui ci l'enmena directement dans sa chambre, se dirigeant précipitament devant son PC. Perplexe Naruto se placa juste derriere lui et pu voir les photos pornographique qui englobaient l'écran d'ordinateur. Les joue de Naruto prirent une lègére teinte rose et il detourna les yeux.

- Non mais Naru regarde tu as vu les seins qu'elle a!" s'étonna Kiba comme un bien heureux en pointant du doigt . Il continua à faire l'éloge de son site coup de coeur puis se dirigea vers la porte, " j'vais nous chercher à manger ! tu peux commencer à regarder sans moi! mais après on remet du debut ok?" informa Kiba qui quittait déjà la pièce laissant Naruto seul.

Naruto toujours intallé sur le lit de son ami jeta un regard discret sur l'écran, il pouvait voir plusieurs videos alignés avec des fenêtre pop up qui souvraient sans prévenir montrant une femme toujours plus denudée que la précédente.

_Bon c'est juste par curiosité que je fais ca, ca m'atteind pas moi je genre de truc !_ se disait il pour ce convaincre. IL parcoura le site, cliquant sur des videos à en faire rougir le diable. il trifouilla encore jusqu'a tomber sur un sorte de sommaire regroupant toutes les categories de videos.

-"...fellation, fesse, fetichiste, gay..." Naruto suivait cette liste jusqu'a s'arreter sur ce dernier mot, il rougit à la pensé de voir deux hommes faire l'amour.

Curieux il cliqua et tomba sur une video de deux hommes d'environ vingt ans qui se touchaient en s'embrassant.

Naruto totalement hyponitsé fixé ces deux hommes toucher leur virilités jusqu'a ce que l'un deux s'abaisses pour offrir une gaterie. Les gémissements excité Naruto qui commenca à effectuer de petit mouvement de bassin contre le matelat. A bout de souffle comme les deux acteurs, Naruto glissa une main timide dans son boxer qui mima des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapide à mesure que les gemissements augmenter. Des lors , il oublia completement qu'il se trouvait chez son mi qui ne tardera pas à revenir La bouche ouverte, et la respiration courte, Naruto se surprenait d'attendre le moment ou le dominé se ferais pénètrer. Il fixé d'un regard embrué de plaisir le dominé allonger, les jambe écarter pres à recevoir les coups, oubliant tout autour de lui. Soudain on ouvrit violement la porte le faisant sursauté. C'était son ami Kiba un plateau de bonbons dans les mains.

-" J'ai pris tes chips préféré! hey mais t'as commencé sans moi!" répondit Kiba sans gène , "laisse moi voir ce qu'il t'as fais bander autant" rajouta t il en s'avancant vers son ami.

Pris de panique, Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de changer de page mais Kiba était deja la et fixé la video qui n'était pas achevé.

-Je... tu... je veux dire ...heu ..ca..je...heu c'est..." balbuta Kiba

- "je ..." commenca Naruto ne trouvant rien à dire

- "tu ..." le coupa kiba

- je veux dire que ...'' enchaina Naruto plus que mal alaise

-"t'es homo?" chuchota Kiba pour lui même puis, prenant conscience de ses mots hurla en pointa Naruto du doigts.

-"T'es homo Naruto t'es homo!"

Naruto commencait sérieusement à se sentir mal et se contenta de baisser la tete pour ne plus voir le visage de Kiba. Il se sentait sale, sale et different.

Voyant la reaction de son ami, Kiba compris qu'il se faisait de fausses idées, il pencha la tête pour voir le visage de son meilleur amis et l'interrogea:

- " Rassure moi, t'es pas amoureux de moi. Je sais que j'suis beau mais bon.." blagua t-il redenant le sourire à Naruto malgré la tristesse que ce dernier ressentait.

- " t'es con sérieux!" souffla Naruto amusant en poussant gentillement son ami.

"roh ca va c'pas bien grave d'être gay! au moins on se disputera jamais pour une fille, t'aurais été triste en plus! vu qu'elles m'auraient toutes choisi ! " enchaina Kiba un air stupide sur le visage, puis reprit un air grave.

-'par contre pense à nettoyer mon écran tu l'as litteralement aspergé mec..."

Naruto fut pris d'un fou rire, et Kiba continua ses piteries content de voir son ami sourire.

En realité aucun des deux ne savaient réellement si Naruto était gay ou pas mais ils savaient bien un chose, c'est qu'au final, ils s'en fichaient.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-''finalement je te passe quelques frites''fit Naruto tendant une assiette à un Kiba surpris.

- Que me vaut se revirement de situation?!

-"Je me suis juste souvenu à quel point tu étais un ami super, et ca mérite bien quelques frites" déclara Naruto adressant un sourire sincère à son ami.

-" Oh c'est gentils mec" répondit Kiba un air touché dans la voix. Il patienta quelque secondes et ajouta innocement " et donc je peux avoir du coca co-? "

-"Meme pas en rêve" le coupa Naruto sirotant son coca.

Encore une fois Kiba fit la mou, se claquant volontairmement la tête contre le table en marmonant des "j'ai faim, j'ai faimmm".

Le blond adorait cette heure ou lui et Kiba pouvaient enfin redevenir les deux ado qu'ils étaient il n'y a pas si longtemps que ca. Il savait pertinement que des qu'il quitteront la cafeteria, il retourneront dans leur amphi respectif et à leur angoisses quotidiennes.

-Sinon, reparlons de Sasuke, tu comptes t'y prendre comment avec lui. Tu t'es mis dans la merde tu le sais ca au moins? questionna Kiba,

Naruto soupira , biensur qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- Et s'il rencontrait Sakura?

- Sasuke lui a jamais parlé, je vois pas pourquoi il commencerait. A chaque fois qu'il passait à la maison elle avait pris l'habitude de sortir comme il la m'était toujours de coté.

C'est vrai que Sasuke n'avait jamais été proche de Sakura. Pourtant ils avaient été dans le même classe durant toutes les années de lycée. Ils avaient même passé ces 3 années ensembles avec Naruto. Le blond se souvient très clairement de ses chamailleries avec Sasuke et des coups qu'il recevait de Sakura des qu'il essayait de lui plotter les seins. Sasuke et Sakura n'étaient lié que par Naruto et gravité autour de ce petit soleil qui carbure aux ramen. Aussi c'est pour cela qu'aucun des deux n'a cherché à renouer le contacte après le lycée.

- "Quel connard ce type" lacha Kiba penssivement,

- "tu l'as dit ... et pourtant je l'aime" repond Naruto sur le même ton.

- "Oh il est eugnon l'enfant! Alors dit moi qu'est ce que tu compte faire maintenant? T'as un plan d'attaque j'imagine?

Kiba termina sa derniere frite puis se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre sous l'oeil d'un Naruto encore crédule.

Un plan d'attaque pour attaquer quoi?

"Le restaurant d'ichiraku" répondit gravement Kiba,

Blaspheme! Cria Naruto en se levant faisant tombé sa chaise.

"Mais je rigole abruti! ...Un plan pour Sasuke évidemement, t'as quand même pas viré Sakura sur un coup de tête? " chuchota Kiba affligeai par son ami.

Naruto resta mué, en réalité il l'avait vraiment fais sans trop réflechir. Elle était dans la cuisine, surement à le cermoner sur le fait de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur? Lui assis dans le salon la regardait sans la voir. Il en avait eu marre de la voir gesticuler, ralant pour les poubelles, pour la lunette des toilettes et autre débilité qui malheureusement regroupaient la majeur parti de leur conversation. Alors que Sakura lui hurlait un "tu m'écoute?!" il avait laché d'une voix claire et certaine

- "Casse toi d'ici, je veux plus te voir."

-NARUTO! ici la terre tu m'entend? je deconnais! ne nous fais un

Tout en observant son ami s'a&ssoir Kiba poursuivi:

"Voila, c'est bien assis toi, le ciel et bleu, je m'appelle Kiba et ichiraku sera eternelle...Les ramen sont nos amis...calme..." le calma Kiba

" Ta gueule, je pensais"

"Mais ui mon petit ! bref, j'ai pensé à un truc de fou si tu savais c'est le plan parfait" expliqua-t-il en faisant de grand geste. Il avait cette curieuse habitude de parler avec les mains lorsqu'il était enthousiasme.

Perplexe et méfiant, Naruto attendait la suite:

Et ca consiste en quoi ton truc?

-''Enmene le camper" articula Kiba comme s'il venait de trouver THE solution au problème posé.

-"Camper? Sous un tente?" Tenta Naruto incertains.

-"Sous une tente! "Confirma Kiba sans le moindre doute.

-"Dans la foret?"

-"Non non sur l'autoroute."

-"c'est dangereux Kiba..." répondit Naruto raisonnablement.

-"Naruto! Evidement dans la forêt! T'as jamais vu brokeblack mountain ou quoi?"

-"Gne? Brickbcrak quoi?" Demanda inteligement Naruto.

-"Brokeblack montain!" répéta Kiba lassé. C'est un film ou deux cowboy vont en montagne garder des moutons et ils finissent par faire crac crac badaboum sous une tente! ...Bon la on fera sans les moutons...ca sera moins romantique mais bon" termina Kiba l'air songeur en se frottant le menton.

-" et ca finis comment ton film?" interrogea Naruto.

-""Aucune idée! J'ai lu que le résumé, mais ca doit finir bien j'imagine"

-"et comment veux tu que j'l'enmene à la montagne moi?"

-"Qui va à la montagne?" Interrogea un nouveau venu.

Naurto pu reconnaitre sans même le regarder. Il s'agissait de Sasuke , il était la, les cheveux remontés vers l'arriere par un bandeau en lacet laissant le monde admirer son visage parfait.

-"Moi est Neiji!" Répondit précipitament Naruto sans réflechir!

Et voila encore un mensonge songea-t-il. Kiba le fixait d'un oeil mauvais qui disait _Tu peux pas t'empecher de sortir un mytho des que tu sais pas quoi dire! Va te faire soigner !_

-"Neiji?" Interroga Sasuke "tu sais qu'il est gay au moins? Il veut te la faire à la brokeback montain ou quoi?" Blagua-t-il en buvant son jus d'orange.

Deux paires d'yeux surpris se tournèrent vers lui.

-"tu...tu connais brockblack montain?!" Souffla Naruto à Sasuke.

" C'est brockbackMontain Naruto, et tout le monde connais, triste histoire... " corrigea Sasuke.

N'écoutant pas son ami, il se tourna vers Kiba.

"Il connait brokblack montain !" chuchota t-il dressant un mur avec sa main pour que Sasuke ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres.

"Naruto on fais ca quand la personne à un minimum envi de savoir ce que tu dis, et c'est pas mon cas"

Ne prettant pas plus attention à ses amis, Sasuke s'attela à dévorer sa salade au saumon.

Un quart d'heure passa ainsi ou le silence se fit roi, Sasuke était occupé à manger alors que Kiba cherchait une solution pour aider son ami, qui lui était perdu dans ses pensées imaginant un Sasuke regarder un film ou deux hommes s'envoyaient en l'air sous une tente _Je ...Ils faisaient l'amour et y'avais Sasuke qui regardait...je ? Sasuke qui ...heu je la tente..._.! ( bug mental de naruto XD j'aime) Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le silence.

Alors tu vas vraiment avec Neiji à la montagne? Ou c'est une blague?

Naruto s'appretait à répondre mais Kiba le coupa.

En réalité on va tous à la montagne, même toi tu es convié, Neiji à un chalet, et nous a invité Naruto toi et moi pour que Naruto oubli Sakura...

Les deux bruns se tournèrent vers Naruto, l'un était perplexe alors que l'autre hurler un _fait une tête de chien battu si tu veux qu'il accepte_! Ainsi avec un air deconfite il repond:

-" c'est dure en ce moment, je me rend compte que...elle était tellement..." il ne termina pas sa phrase et préféra feinter une envi de pleurer en jouant du menton.

- "t'as l'air d'un idiot quand tu te retient de chialer, t'es au courant? Et puis c'étais juste une chieuse t'arretais pas de t'en plaindre" lanca Sasuke.

Il avait pas tord pensa Naruto,

-"..."

-"Ok va pour la montagne, tant que c'est dans un chalet et pas une tente."

1H30 arriva et Naruto et Kiba devait aller en cours, Sasuke étant du groupe du matin, avait son apres midi de libre.

Ainsi Kiba lui expliqua qu'il n'aura qu'a pretexter que Neiji à oublié les clefs de son chalet et ainsi lui et Neiji seraient parti les chercher, mais ne reviendraient jamais. De la il sera seul avec le brun et " tu nous le seduit ce connard" avait il dit.

Le plan avait l'air parfait aux yeux de Kiba, cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Naruto était le plus grand citadin dque le monde ai porté, accro à l'éléctronique, totalement dependant du net, et penssant que les frites poussaient dans des arbres tel quel et qu'un gentils agriculteur les avaient juste placé dans un sachet de congelation. Et c'est pourquoi dans le fil des pensées le blond se demandait s'il devrait prendre son PC portable vu que le wifi doit être gratuit à la montagne! Non?

Voila ,je l'ai fait suite à la demande de Michuni! Son commentaire m'a donné envi d'écrire, prenez le temps de commenter c'est gratuit et rapide et je serais super heureuse ! o. Désole pour la partie ou naruto se masturbe, je suis vraiment pas forte pour écrire ca ;/ **.Ce chapitre je l'ai écris en une fois à 3h du mat' donc désolé si ca a un coté brouillon**. Désolé pour les faute je corrigerai quand je pourrais !

**VOS AVIS ?**

je remercie Loloppop, eiko, , MomoClem, sa14, mar, MEVYI, Mimie, Kushini, Laurie, Marill, lariana-sama, Artemys Malfoy et caprice75 ainsi que les 3 anonyme qui ont posté un commentaire sans mettre de pseudo. J'espere vous retrouver dans ce chapitre! ^^


End file.
